The invention is relative to a frame-construction hyperextension orthotic device.
Orthotic devices of this type serve among other things in the case of traumatic compression fractures in the lumbar and thoracolumbar area as well as in the thoracic area, adolescent kyphosis and osteoporosis as well as postoperatively to stabilize the patient and to prevent certain damaging movements of the patients such as excluding inclining or rotating movements of the spinal column and to make it possible to relieve stress from the frontal edges of the spinal column.
At the same time lateral sideways movements should also be limited.